


Same thing

by Alienor_Gauthier



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: And then once again, F/M, Getting Together, I forgot about Hinata, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, but no porn, just a lot of feelings, oups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alienor_Gauthier/pseuds/Alienor_Gauthier
Summary: They never really talked things through. 15 years or so later, they still don't. It works anyway, somehow, in an unexpected way. Because, first and above all, they were together from the start and they always will be, one way or another. In all the ways they can think of and even some that they would have never dreamt about (or did they ?)
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Same thing

"Something new ?"  
Sasuke threw a look over his shoulder, but that was just for the pleasure of looking at him when he had an excuse for it : he had sensed him coming for at least 10 min.  
"I think I found another one of their lair."  
Naruto frowned.  
"Ok, tell me more."  
Sasuke was in the middle of his explanation when he eventually saw it, and he took a second to curse himself for looking too much when it wasn't right and too little when it actually mattered.  
"Is that blood on your shirt ?"  
"What ? Oh, that's nothing I just scrached myself when I..."  
Naruto trailed off, finally understanding what Sasuke meant. He rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed.  
"Well, hmm, listen it's just..."  
Sasuke growled, looking daggers at him :  
"What the fuck are you doing here in person, without an escort ?! Did you actually even told Shikamaru or anyone else ? You're not a damn kid anymore, Naruto, you're the Hokage ! You can't be that fucking reckless !"  
Naruto deflated.  
"I know ! I know... I just- For once I wanted to-"  
"I'm taking you back. Send me a clone tomorrow to finish this."  
"Wait-"  
"Now !", snapped Sasuke, taking him by the collar to make him get up.  
What was that usuratonkatchi even _thinking_ , that was beyond him. He had sent a clone to the birthday of his own girl, that annoying kid of his complained enough about that, why the hell would he-  
And then Naruto kissed him, derailing his thoughts completly. He froze, taken by surprise for the first time since... He couldn't remember because Naruto was fucking _kissing him_ and just... _what ?!!_  
Before he could decide how to react, that damn Kitsune-rider took a step back, apparently wondering something along the same line if his shocked stupid face was to believe.  
"I- Sorr- I- I don't know what- This-"  
Fed up, Sasuke slammed him into the trunk and kissed him back. Thoroughly.

Naruto came up for air, tried again, without too much conviction :  
"Shouldn't we at least talk about-"  
"When have we ever _talked_ about anything ? We fought for years, now we fuck. Same thing."  
Well. Somehow, he couldn't deny that.  
"Are you done wearing out your brain ? Because you've always been better with your hands, in case you don't know that..."  
Naruto gave up, kissed him again just to make him shut up. Some furry part of him pointed out that it was him who had just wanted to talk. He sent back an annoying feeling and Kurama retreated easyly, sniggering.

"What the hell happened ?!"  
Shikamaru whirled around quickly, ready for an attack. It was just Sasuke, alone, with an impressive black eye. The strategist raised an eyebrow, looked back at Naruto, who was as usual an open book, and quietly retreated, closing the door neatly behind him.  
"There is probably going to be a lot of ruckus in there", he told the guards at the door. "If you value your life, don't go inside."  
They looked at each other, uneasy. Too young to know the war by anything else than stories.  
"That was Uchiha Sasuke, for your information."  
It finally dawned on them and they relaxed.  
"Don't go inside", repeated Shikamaru.  
"Yes !", they replied in obedient unison, this time.

"I would have told you to not make a scene but I guess it's too late", grumbled Sasuke.  
Naruto threw him a confused look and he gave up on telling him that Shikamaru probably knew. He had bigger news for now.  
"Sakura wants to see you. She said not to send a clone. If I were you, I wouldn't try."  
The Hokage went quiet for a second and then he started to go white, finally catching up.  
"Because she wants to murder me...?", he asked, weakly.  
Sasuke mulled the thought a moment. If it had been him in her shoes, maybe, but he didn't think she had that duplicity.  
"Not yet, I think. She punched me, then she asked if I had stopped loving her, I said no, then she said she wanted to see you. Fast", he added, as an afterthought.  
She had said "now" but they all knew the Hokage had more urgent things that... whatever this was, to attend to.  
Naruto looked torn. His eyes went to the planning on the wall, then back to Sasuke, then out of the window. Sasuke knew what he was gonna do a whole minute before he did himself, probably.  
"Kage bunshin no jutsu !"  
"Shikamaru's gonna kill you, you know ? I'm not staying to explain."  
"Better him than Sakura", muttered Naruto while he unlocked the window.

" _Don't_ say you can explain !" she snapped when she opened the door.  
Naruto closed his mouth.  
"Get inside, _now !_ "  
Ignoring the chill going up his back and all his shinobi instincts telling him to run, Naruto did.  
"Can I, though ? Try to explain ?", he asked, unsure how to proceed.  
Sakura seemed to know for them both and punched him to the other side of the room. He didn't try to evade her, slammed painefully against the wall, with a crack he wasn't sure came from him or the house. If she destroyed this one like the last, he would have to buy her another, this time. As all of this was his fault.  
"I'm sorr-", he tried again and she hit him again, harder.  
" _Don't_ say that _either_ , you are _not !_ "  
She looked down at him, fists on her hips, with an aura like the anger goddess herself. His mouth tasted like iron and he absently used his sleeve to wipe off the blood on the side of his face.  
"... What can I say ?", he asked, helplessly. "To make it better ?"  
Sakura closed her eyes, pinched the bridge of her nose. Breathed in, breathed out.  
"Okay", she said to herself.  
Then to her friend, crumbled on the floor, looking like he wanted to cry :  
"Do you love him ?"  
"...Yes", said Naruto, in a strangled voice. "I love him. I always have."  
A sad smile played a second on her lips.  
"At least you are better than him on something this time."  
He gave her a confused look but she didn't bother to expand. They were as bad as each other, a good match indeed.  
"Well", she said at last, feeling tired all the sudden, extending her hand to help him get up. "I always knew that, on some level. Better be you than someone else."  
Naruto kept her hand in his and they stayed silent for a long while.

"What if I said I wanna watch ?"  
Sasuke coughed up his sake through his nose. He stared. She was a bit drunk but not enough to lose track of herself. More like to have the excuse.  
He looked back at his cup.  
"...That would be fine by me", he said at last.  
She straightened up sharply. He had been right in thinking that wasn't drunkenness talking.  
"Just like that ?"  
"Well. I'll have to ask Naruto but... Yeah."  
It was her turn to stare. He forced himself to hold her gaze, he owned her this much. She studied him for a while and then she said, slowly :  
"What if I said I don't want to _only_ watch ?"  
He didn't have sake to cought this time, he choked up anyway. She let him. It took him a while, but he eventually calmed down enough to say, quietly :  
"Like I said, we'll have to ask Naruto but... yeah."  
Her smile was a bit scary. Predatory. He loved her so much more than he could say.  
"I know", she said. "You better be. _I'll_ ask him."  
Well, he thought, prudently sipping his sake one little mouthful at a time, just in case she wasn't done. He never really had pitied Naruto, but there was a start for everything.

"..."  
"Are you still with me ?"  
"...I- I think someone got me in a genjutsu or something, I-"  
"Kai !... Doesn't Kurama usually warn you of that kind of thing these days ?"  
"I- I-, yeah but-"  
*You're on your own on that one, kid*  
*Deserter*  
The kyuubi sniggered.  
Sakura was still waiting, looking at him. This was the girl he spent all his youth chasing, right into the war and at the feet of the juubi, but then Sasuke was _back_ and... But theses feelings were still there, just not burning as much as... More like a hearth, when Sasuke was a forest fire. He felt like danger and she felt like home.  
And she was... He actually looked at her, for the first time since a long while. She had become a gorgeous woman, no one would say otherwise. He felt himself blush like a genin. She grinned.  
"Did- Did you- Sasuke didn't mention-"  
"I said I wanted to ask. The look on your face was priceless."  
He threw her a sidelong glance, just checking it hadn't been a nasty joke, but he already knew she would never do something like that.  
"Sakuraaaaaa", he whined.  
Just like when they were kids. Maybe Sasuke had been right all along. They had fought a lot, now they fucked.  
Same thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm french so feel free to point out any english mistake


End file.
